


Snakebites

by TheOffAdventurer (mynightmarestays)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Background, Drug Use, F/F, Politics, Punk!Dean, Skateboarding, Stoner Jo, political scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/TheOffAdventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is the adopted daughter of Governor candidate Dick Roman. Life needs to be prefect to help his campaign. But things turn when she meets a blonde with dreadlocks and snakebites who likes to get stone named Jo. After they start spending time together, some things stir up so they can't see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and the title was suggested by sexhaircas

Charlie was running late. The movie had lasted longer than she thought and the car already left to head home. What made it worse her phone had die and she couldn’t call Dick to send for a car to get her. Where the movie theater was, it was in the worst part of town. She personally didn’t like to drive down it. The area scared her alot. There was a large of violence that occurred her and she saw it all the time on the news. Hopefully when Dick takes office, he could help reduce it. It was one of his platforms.

Charlie was the adopted daughter of Dick and Eve Roman. They weren’t able to have children on their own so they went through adoption. Charlie became part of their family when she was thirteen and now it’s been four years since she’s technically been a Roman. Charlie still like her last name Bradbury but of course to the public and school records, she was a Roman. Dick Roman was one of the candidates running for Governor. So the Roman family needed to keep a good image to help his campaign. So she went to private school, played the violin, had a knack for hacking and messing with computers. That was a bit more hush hush with her hacking but her knowledge was good.

As she walked towards the bus stop, she noticed a group of guys were following her. That was something she didn’t need. Her arms hugged her body as she got closer. She didn’t feel safe at all. She started to pick up the pace which caused the guys to pick up their pace. One ran in front of Charlie and stopped her. He gave her a smile.

“Why you walking out by yourself? It’s not safe for a pretty girl like you to be by yourself.” He said.

“I’m just heading to the bus stop. I’m fine.” She said.

“How about we walk you to the diner and maybe have some fun.” He said.

“Please just leave me alone.” Charlie said.

“Come on. You’re a cutie. I’m sure we can have fun.”

“Leave me alone.” She said.

“You sure? We can walk you.”

“HEY!” The guys turned as well as Charlie and saw three people standing there.

One looked the same age as her with long brown hair and wearing a red and white varisty jacket from the local public high school, one with short brown hair that had a nose ring and a clear neck tattoo but the one that caught her attention was a girl. She had blonde dreadlocks that were pull back, pretty good size gages, and snake bites. She never really saw a girl with snakebites. She also had a skateboard in her hand. She walked towards them.

“She asked to be leave alone. You going to listen or do we have to kick your ass?” She said.

“Stay out of this Harvelle. Go smoke yourself out.” He said.

“She’s not the only one who’ll kick your ass. I will and a Quarterback will to. Wanna go at it?” The tattoo guy said.

“Seriously me, Dean, and Sam can kick your ass with ease. Leave her alone and we’ll spare you.” The girl said. Charlie heard the guy scoff and him and the others walked away. Charlie stood there as the girl came over. Charlie got a better look at her. Even with the piercings and the dreadlocks, this girl was beautiful. She wore badly tattered jeans with a black v-cut shirt and a baggy red and white plaid button up. But still, this girl was beautiful.

“Hey you okay? They didn’t touch you or anything. If they did, I’ll run after them and kick their ass.” She said pointing into the direction the guys walked off in.

“Oh no. They didn’t touch me. You don’t have to kick their ass or anything.” Charlie said as the other two came over.

“Good. Where are you heading to? We can walk you there so they don’t follow you.” She said.

“To the bus stop. I would call my dad to get me but my phone is dead.” She said. She watched the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

“Here, call him.” She said.

“Oh thank you. I didn’t get your name.” Charlie said.

“Jo Harvelle.” She said.

“Well thank you Jo. I’m going to call my dad real quick.” Charlie said. Jo gave her a smile as she nodded her head. Charlie gave her a smile as she went to the side and dialed Dick’s number. She put the phone to her ear as she listen for the dial tone to end. After a few seconds, Dick picked up.

“Hello, this is Dick Roman.” He said.

“Hey, um dad, my phone died and the movie ran later then I thought.” She said.

“Do you need me to send you a car?” He asked.

“If you don’t mind. I’m on 15th.”

“Alright. I’ll have one come and get you. It’ll be a few minutes before it’s there.”

“Okay. Thank you.” She hung up and turned back to Jo.

“Thanks. My dad is going to send a car.” She said handing Jo her phone to her.

“Alright and how about you put your number in my phone and I’ll send you a text so you can let me know you get home safely.” Jo said with a smirk.

Charlie smiled as the other two smirked. “Wow Jo that was fast.” the short haired one said.

“Shut up Dean. And I do want to make sure she gets home safely.” Jo looked back at them. When she wasn’t looking, Charlie quickly put her number in and sent her phone a text. Charlie held out her phone out and nudged Jo with the phone. The dreadlocked girl look and took it.

“It’s in there. And I’ll text you when I get home.” Jo smiled.

“Thank you for promising me that. Would you like us to wait with you?” She asked.

Charlie looked around. It might be best. “Um sure.” She said.

Jo smiled. “Great then let me introduce you to the Winchesters. The short hair one is Dean and even though he doesn’t look like it, he’s gay as they come. But his boyfriend is a sweetheart. Castiel doesn’t deserve you. And the moose there is Sam. He’s the quarterback of Kripie High. He’s got a nice arm.” Jo said as the boys waved when they were introduced.

“I’ve seen you play. I go to St. Charles.” Charlie said.

“Oh you do? I hope you guys have a better team this year.” Sam said with a smile.

“Maybe. Do you go to Kripie?” Charlie looked at Jo.

“No. I dropped out and got my GED. I skate as a job. I’m kinda of a newbie but I want it as a career. You know, we don’t know your name.” Jo went to the street lamp and rested her head on it.

“I’m Charlene Roman.” She said. Dean gave her a look.

“You’re Dick Roman’s kid?” He said causing Jo to laugh.

“The risk of Dick.” She started to snicker even more which caused Charlie to arched an eyebrow.

“Is she okay?” She asked pointing to Jo.

“She’s stoned so her humor is messed up alittle.” Sam said.

“She stoned? She hasn’t acted like it.” Charlie said.

Jo grinned. “Pot affects people differently. I’m really chilled and relax. Dean gets sleepy. Sam won’t do it and we don’t want him because we don’t want to ruin his football career.” Jo said pointing to Sam.

“And she’s usually anal and on the edge when she doesn’t smoke. And you get angry quicker when you don’t some.” Sam said causing Jo to nod her head.

“Yep. And I’m more pleasant when I’m stone. I should get you high one day Charlene Roman.” Jo gave her a smile as a car pulled up. Jo stood up straight.

“That was fast.” She said.

“Yeah.” Charlie said as the car door opened. Out stepped Dick Roman as he fixed his jacket.

“I was out when you called. Figured I would come get your myself. And who are your...friends?” He asked looking more at Jo and Dean.

“Oh there was a group of guys bothering me and they help me out and let me borrow their phone to call you. This is Jo, Sam, and Dean.” Charlie said as Jo waved.

Dick nodded his head. “I see. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe.” He said.

“It’s no problem. We didn’t want to leave her here by herself.” Sam said.

“Plus this isn’t the safest neighborhood.” Dean said as he crossed his arms.

“Well Thank you again. Charlene lets head home. Your mother is waiting for us.” Dick stepped aside to let Charlie in. She nodded her head. She turned her head and looked at Jo.

“I’ll text you letting you know I made it home safe.” The blonde smile with her snakebites titled to the side a bit.

“Thanks.” Jo said.

“And thank you again for your help.” She said to the three.

“Welcome. Maybe we’ll see you at a football match when the schools play with each other.” Dean said.

“Alright. Bye.” Charlie got into the car. Dick nodded at the three before he got in. Once the door was close, the car took off. Dick looked at Charlie.

“How were you sure those three wouldn’t hurt you?” He asked.

“Just a hunch. I’m sorry that I misjudged the time.” Charlie said.

“Well you are safe and that does matter. That one boy in the varsity jacket, who does he play for?” Dick asked.

“Kripie High. He’s their quarterback.” Charlie said.

“I see. What about the other two?”

“Dean I don’t know but Jo dropped out and is trying to be a professional skateboarder.”

“Inserting.” He said.

They got home, Charlie headed up to her room. It was covered in various posters ranging from music to Harry Potter. Even her dresser and vanity desk were covered in figurines. Her desk on the other hand was covered in computer parts. If it you didn’t know she was a Roman, she wouldn’t even look like it. She sat on her bed and plugged her phone in. It took a couple of minutes before it turned on. Her phone vibrated various times from the miss calls and text. Without hesitation, she found Jo’s number and added it to her contacts. Then she sent a text.

_Home and Safe like u wanted to hear_

Charlie put her phone down and smile. the whole ride back, she thought about the dreadlocked girl. Jo was beautiful and even being stoned, she cared enough to make sure she wasn’t alone while waiting for Dick to show up. She heard her phone go off again. Charlie picked it up and saw Jo replied.

_Good. Wanna get some food w/me this weekend_

_Are u asking me out?_

_maybe ;)_

Charlie smiled. _Sure if u promise me something_

_Orly? what is it?_

_you talk to me throughout the week_

There was a delay in a response and Charlie felt like she might have killed the conversation till her phone went off again.

_sure and im surprised the governor's kid likes girls. naughty naughty_

_its a secret_

_yet u want to eat with me. poor job there_

_so?_

_so u suck at secrets but it is safe with me. i’ll tell u where l8er. u cool with that?_

_sure_

_then ill text u in the morning_

_why not the rest of tonight? keep me entertained?_

_alright. lets text the night away_

 

 


	2. Coffee Dates

 Jo blew the smoke out her nose as Castiel chuckle while Dean held him. Perk of getting her GED, she could smoke in the middle of the day. Her phone went off and saw Charlie was texting her, conforming they were meeting after she got out of school. Jo smiled seeing the text. She put her joint in her mouth and reply to the text giving her the address. Dean kissed Castiel on the head as he looked at the skater.

“Talking to that girl we helped Sunday?” He asked.

 “Yeah. I got a date with her when she gets out of school cause she has an important dinner to go to tonight. So we’re going to that coffee shop by the Roadhouse. I should probably not get stoned before this.” Jo said with a chuckle.

“You not stoned on a first date? That doesn’t seem right.” Castiel said.

“I know right?” Jo said.

“So here’s the question, does anyone know she likes girls?” Dean asked.

“No and I promised I wouldn’t tell so you can’t either.” Jo said. Castiel looked at Dean’s arm and traced his fingers along his sleeve tattoo of various monsters with snakes put in there. Dean did have more tattoos. Some he put on himself and he even gave Jo her tattoos He was working to be a tattoo artist while working at the Roadhouse on the side.

 “What are you going to wear? I would at least look nice.” Castiel said.

“What’s wrong with how I look now?” Jo was sitting in her flannel plaid pajama bottoms on with a grey tank on. She then look down at her clothes and look at them. “Might want to change.” She said.

“Might help. Here let me help.” Castiel got up as he fixed his glasses. He helped Jo up and went to her dresser.

Jo lived in the basement on the side that was sectioned off. She kept the walls the wooden brown but there were posters from like old tours of various classic rock bands and some photography ones. And like most stoners, she had a black light poster and this was a Sublime one with the light above it. Her bed was slightly lifted off the floor by a couple of inches with the sheets all over the place. Her dresser was covered in various skating companies’ logos. On the top was her dreadlock treatment products. She had her desk with her laptop and her skateboard with the wheels and everything for it. Then she had her stereo beside her make-shift closet. Then her end table that had her clock and stored her bong, her bowl, and her stash. Castiel opened her closet and pulled out a purple long sleeve-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

“You can wear your tank under this as well.” Jo took them from Castiel and looked at Dean.

“He’s more feminine then I am.” She said as she put them on her bed. She put the joint out on her ash tray and went to her dresser and pulled out a bra and underwear.

“He dresses me all the time since I take the clothes off of him.” Dean said with a smirk.

Jo laughed as she took off her pants showing her two tattoos on separate legs. On her the top of her left thigh, she had a skull that had a flower on it, some leaves and jewelry. Then on the side of her right calf was a raven with a black and red schemed resting on a tree branch. She quickly changed her underwear and then put on her pants.

“Shouldn’t you shower to get the smell off of you?” Castiel asked.

“There is a reason why I keep Men’s Body spray.” Jo said as she put her bra on under her tank. She put her shirt on and picked up a can and sprayed herself.

“So no more smoking till tonight.” She sat down on her bed. Jo got up for a second and grabbed a black beanie and put it on with her dreads.

“Jo…Are you nervous?” Dean asked.

Jo bit her bottom lip and messed with her snakebites. “Kinda of. We’ve been texting all week and now going on a date. Most girls, we eat and then I get them in bed. This isn’t like the past.” She said. Dean smiled. He got up and grabbed a band and took the hat off.

“First, the hat looks stupid. Just put it up. Second, you’re going to need to relax cause the pot isn’t helping working on you this time. Third, you’ll be fine. You’re a Harvelle. You and your mother can do anything.” Dean said causing Jo to smile.

“Thanks. Oh and if I’m not smoking, you’re not allow to smoke anymore today.” Jo said.

“I know. You’re stash your rules.” Dean said.

“That’s the rules for all of us. Though we share our stash.” Castiel said.

“Yes we do. But Jo, you’ll do fine.” Dean put his hand on Jo’s knee and smile. 

* * *

 

Jo skated her way to the coffee shop. On the street, it was normal for people to see her moving around on her board. When she arrived to the shop, she hopped off her board and saw Charlie through the glass. She was wearing a grey skirt with a white polo shirt and knee high socks with black Doc Martins on. Oh this made Jo grin. She went into the coffee shop and when Charlie saw her, she smiled as well.

“God you’re making this naughty thing worst with the school uniform.” Jo said. She looked at the Barista and gave him a hand signal in which he nodded his head. Jo took a seat and grinned seeing Charlie in uniform.

“Well when your father is in politics, it helps to go to a private school to keep a good image. Is that a neck tattoo?” She said referring to the back of Jo’s neck.

“Oh yeah. It was my first tattoo and I didn’t tell my mom about it because the dreadlocks hid it.” She rubbed the back of her neck of the pentagram in a circle that looked like a sun a bit.

“What is it?” Charlie asked.

“It’s call an anti-possession tattoo. Dean’s into the occult and he got it on his chest and I wanted one. So he gave it to me when I was fifteen. Mom wasn’t too happy.” Jo said as someone brought her a cup.

“Thanks Gabe.” She said as she took a sip.

“I assume you come here often if they bring you your coffee.” The red head smirked.

“Well I won a skating competition they sponsor and it included free coffee for a year and that happen four months ago. But I do come here a lot. My mom’s bar is nearby as well as my house.” Jo said as Charlie took a sip.

“And where’s your mom’s bar?” Jo smirked and pointed to a building that was a bit down the street.

“That’s our bar. We had it on the outskirts of town but when I was ten, she moved it here.” She said.

“What happen when you were ten?” Charlie asked.

“…my dad die and we couldn’t handle staying there. Also the building started to fall apart and we couldn’t stay. But moving to the location we are at now, we have better business…So I have a feeling you wanna ask me something about my dreads.” Charlie choked alittle on her coffee.

“Oh did you know?” She asked causing Jo to grin.

“Well first you didn’t ask me over text about my dreads. Second, everyone asks. Four years. And yes it does take time to maintain. I have to buy specialty soap to wash them.” Jo said as she drank some of the coffee.

“And you’re what, seventeen?” Jo nodded her head yes. “You’ve had them since you were thirteen. How did you get your mom to approve?”

“I paid for it. I sat in the chair for like four hours getting this done.”

“Oh wow. I don’t know if I could sit in a chair for that long.”

“It might take longer to remove them without cutting them.”

“Well I like them and I think I would be sad to see them gone.” Jo smiled.

“That’s good to hear. So now tell me about how you cause we only talked about little stuff and what was going on.” Jo crossed her arms as she leaned back in the chair.

“Well how about the fact I can play the violin?” Jo leaned into the table.

“No way. How long?” She asked.

“About seven years. I started when I was ten and I’ve kept playing since.” She noticed Jo kept her smile.

“I would love to hear you play. I’ve never meet anyone who could play.” She said.

“Do you just hang around skate parks, coffee shops and bars and not expand your horizons?” Charlie asked.

“And get stoned.” Jo said.

“Well then, if there are any more dates in the future, I guess I will play for you.”

Jo rested her chin into her hand. “So the politician’s kid wants to keep seeing me?”

Charlie nodded her head. “Only if the skater wants it.” Charlie grinned as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Well I guess that means there will be a second date. The question becomes do you want dinner or to go do some sort of activity.” Jo said.

“I want to see you skate. I can meet you at the skate park and I can watch you.”

“Then we can get something to eat afterwards.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Charlie looked at her causing Jo to smile. Jo lowered her head a bit then looked back at Charlie.

“So this dinner you have tonight, what’s it for?” Jo said as she finished up her coffee. Charlie wrapped her fingers around her cup as she looked into it.

“It’s a fundraising dinner for my dad’s campaign. It means I have to dress up and behave like a proper lady for it.” She said sarcastically.

Jo smirked. “I take it you hate them.”

“With a passion. Mostly because I’m stuck there, not being able to speak because there’s no one there for me to talk to. So I’m bored most of the time.”

“Well you have my number. Text me.”

“Can’t. No phones at the table. It’s rude to text while at Dinner.”

“Well shit. Guess I can’t help you there. You’ll have to suck it up and deal with it.” Jo nodded her head.

“Yep.” She said as he phone went off. Jo watch her pull out her phone and check it.

“I need to head home. Mom wants to go over the guest list with me so I’m aware of who’s going to be there.” She said as she got up. Jo got up and looked at her.

“Do you need a ride home?” She asked.

“Actually I drove here. I can drive back. Um, thanks for not making this awkward.” Charlie said as she rubbed the back of her neck causing Jo to blush some.

“Oh it’s nothing. I was actually nervous myself cause I don’t do coffee dates often so I wasn’t trying to make it awkward anyways.” Jo said as she bit her bottom lip as Charlie blushed herself.

“Well that’s good for both of us I guess. When would you want to meet for the second date?” Jo rubbed the back of her neck.

“Um, Saturday work? Like around ten?” Jo said.

“Sure. I’m free Saturday. I’ll see you then. And I know where the skate park is. Don’t worry.” Charlie picked her stuff up and started towards the door.

“I’ll see you Saturday then.” Charlie turned and gave her a smile.

“I’ll see you then.” She said before she left.

 


	3. Second Date

Charlie sat to the side watching Jo skate. She was enjoying watching her skate. It was something that you didn’t see that often in person. It was different from watching it on TV or on YouTube. This was something that took practice and skill. She had seen a few people crash and fall off the boards but they quickly got back on their boards. But when she watched Jo, everything seemed to flow for her easily. She had no idea how long Jo had been skating but it was seeable that she could easily go pro. Now she would have to play the violin for Jo. Jo skated over towards Charlie, quickly avoiding people who were in the way. She quickly hoped off and picked up her board. She walked over and sat beside Charlie and gave her a smile.

“So you liking it so far?” Jo asked.

“Yeah. How long have you been skating?” Charlie asked.

"Six years. I started when I was elven. It kept me out of trouble some when we moved into the city.” She said causing Charlie to chuckle.

“The question becomes did you stay out of trouble?” Jo smirked.

“Kinda of. I did trespass a lot skating and break curfew a lot.”

“I see. I guess you do that still?” She laughed when Jo nodded her head yes.

“You like the trouble don’t you?”

Jo smiled as she bit her bottom lip. “Kinda of. But it’s to only skate in the best places.” She said as they heard thunder. They both look up and saw the sky was getting ugly.

“Shit.” Jo said.

“You want to head out to where ever for food?” Charlie asked.

“The place I was going to suggest isn’t open yet. Um…my place since it’s nearby?” Jo asked.

“Oh sure. You’re not trying to seduce me are you?” Charlie asked with a giggle.

 Jo smirked. “If I wanted to, I would have already.” She said getting up. Charlie looked at her as she stood up. She pulled out her keys and showed Jo.

“I can drive us.”

“Alright.” Jo said. Charlie smiled and led Jo to her car. Like any kid who’s family had money, Charlie had a car to match it. She had a silver BMW and Jo laughed alittle seeing it.

“Dude, I’ve never been in a BMW.” Jo said as Charlie unlocked it.

“Well it’s the car of the rich. I wanted a Beetle but my parents wanted me to have a safer car.” Charlie said as she got into the car. Jo nodded her head and got into the car. She looked at how nice the car was and she took off her shoes and made Charlie laugh.

“Really?” She said. Jo gave her a look.

“I don’t want to get your car dirty.” Jo said putting her shoes ontop of her board. Charlie smiled as she laughed.

“I’m not going to care if you get this dirty. It’s dirt. I can clean it.” She said as she started the car.

“Still. It’s a nice car.” Jo said.

Charlie shook her head as she started to drive off. It wasn’t long before they got to Jo’s place. Charlie parked and got out of the car and looked around. For where she was, Jo had easily access to places to eat. She was near the coffee house they meet at and her mother’s place. Jo got her shoes back on and she got out of the car. Charlie locked the car as Jo unlocked her front door.

“My mom may or may not be home. We’ll find out when we get inside.” She said as the rain started to pour. Jo got in as Charlie ran into the house. Just though couple of seconds and Charlie was drench. Jo chuckled.

“I’ll get you some dry clothes. Follow me.” She said.

“Can I get a towel? I’m getting cold.” Jo quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around Charlie and grinned.

“Can I confess something?” She asked.

“What?” Charlie asked looking up at her.

“You look adorable right now.” Jo said causing Charlie to laugh and blush.

“Um thanks. Now those dry clothes you promised me?” She asked.

“Oh yeah. To my room.” She said. Jo opened a door and stepped aside for Charlie.

“Down the stairs and through the other door.” She said.

“What a gentlemen.” Charlie said as Jo chuckled.

Charlie went down the stairs and through the door like Jo said. And she was amazed with how it looked. Charlie went over to the desk and looked at the wheels that were there. Jo closed the door behind her and went over to her closet. Quickly she pulled out a pair of jeans and one of her shirts and handed them to Charlie.

“I don’t think my bra and underwear will fit you. But here.” Jo said handing her them.

“Oh thanks.”

“And once you’re out, I’ll throw your clothes into the dryer. I’ll be outside.” Jo stepped outside the bed room and closed the door. Charlie smiled and put the towel on the floor. Quickly she changed her clothes. They were a bit big on her and it could be the fact Jo had more muscle on herself. Charlie picked up the towel and started to dry her hair a bit. She walked around Jo’s room a bit, looking at the posters.

“I’m done.” She said. Jo opened the door and smiled seeing Charlie in her clothes. It felt right for her.

“You look even better with my clothes on.” She said. Charlie turned to her and smiled.

“Thank you. And It’s better than having wet clothes.”

“True. Let me toss these in.” Jo bent over to grab Charlie’s clothes which cause Charlie to stare at her ass. She bit her bottom lip alittle as Jo stood up.

“Hope you enjoyed it.” Jo said as she left the room.

Charlie smiled as she sat down on the bed. Charlie saw one of Jo’s bowls on the end table and she picked it up. It was a mix of black and grey glass. It was beautiful. Of course it smelled like pot and something burnt. Jo came in and looked at Charlie.

“Wanna get stoned?” She asked. Charlie almost dropped it but caught it.

“No. And it’s a bit too early for you to do that?” Charlie said. Jo closed the door behind her and walked over.

“Not in my opinion. I used to get to stone before I went to school. And it’s only ten. But here’s the question, how scare would you be going home stoned?” Jo opened the end table and pulled out a bag.

“I don’t think I should anyways. It last in your system for days. And if this catches wind that I’ve smoked, it can hurt my chances of college and hurt my father’s campaign.” Jo got on the bed and looked at her.

“And being a lesbian wouldn’t do the same thing? Well it would more along the lines help with the minority votes. But if your dad legalizes the greatest thing ever, he would make a profit.” Jo said.

“But still. What about me?” Charlie said as Jo took her bowl.

“You will feel fucken amazing.” She said.

“..Not this time.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head and put it back into the end table.

“Alright. But when you say yes, I’m going to get you so stone.” Jo lied down on her bed and looked at her.

“Well thank you for respecting my choice.” Charlie scooted back to where her back rested on the wall.

“Dean did the same with me but he also waited till he think I was ready. I was fourteen when he let me smoke my first bowl.” Charlie nodded her head.

“So I noticed you have a lot of photography posters. Is there a reason?” Charlie asked.

“Places I want to skate. Um I want to really travel and skate. And that’s a perk of being a pro. You get to travel. And even them being on paper and stoned, it’s beautiful. Though my Sublime post freaked me out the first time I looked at it stoned. But yeah.” Jo looked at one she had of the Grand Canyon. Charlie noticed it.

“What if you don’t make it?” Charlie asked.

“Get a job and save up money to get a van. Like one of the old school ones. Put a bed there, get a bunch of camping cooking supplies and just travel that way. It’s possible to do it. I read about a guy who lived in his van for four years of college.” Jo looked at her.

“You getting a job? For the short time we’ve known each other, I can’t see it.”

“Mom agreed to let me work to save up the money for everything. I think it would be fun. Live as a Nomad.”

“It kinda of does. You don’t have to worry about all the stress in life.” Charlie said.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about going to those fancy dinners and standing for press releases.” She said.

“That does sound good. No more pressure on me. Can I come with you?” Jo grinned.

“I’ll need a photographer to photograph all my tricks.” Charlie smiled. She crawled out and rested her head on Jo’s chest. She could hear her smile which made it better. Next thing Charlie felt was Jo running her fingers through her hair.

“You have the reddest hair I’ve even seen. Please tell me it’s natural.” Jo said.

“One hundred percent natural.” Charlie said wrapping her arms around Jo’s waist.

They might have only known each other for close to two weeks but this just felt right for her. For both of them. Charlie wasn’t sure if this was a true love thing or if they were soulmates. But whatever it was, she was happy. She closed her eyes as she felt Jo’s fingers start to massage her scalp. Slowly she closed her eyes. Jo tilted her head and smile seeing Charlie’s reaction. So she kept doing it and slowly she felt Charlie go to sleep. Her soft snore, made Jo smile.


	4. Kisses

“So you were at her house all weekend?” Jess asked as Charlie swapped her books out of her locker for the end of the day.

“Yes.” Charlie closed her locker looking at her best friend. Jess took liking to the girl the moment she arrived at St. Charles. She looked past the giant nerd Charlie was and saw she was a good person. Jess was one of the only people who knew she was gay.

“Where did your parents think you were?” Charlie gave her an innocent look causing Jess to groan.

“You said my place? God you’re lucky they didn’t call my parents.” Jess said as they started to walk.

“Because I’m the good child they trust.” Jess laughed.

“Good little child? You’re lying to go see a chick who has dreadlocks and skateboards. You are tainting yourself. You’re becoming a little rebel. Anyways, I must meet this Jo. Make sure she’s fit for you.” Jess said.

Charlie nodded her head. “Well she’s waiting for me outside.” She said. They came outside and Jo was spotted easily. She was at the gate smoking a cigarette. Jess looked at Charlie.

“She smokes.” Jess said.

“Chances are that’s actually pot.” Charlie said. Jess gave her a look like really.

“That’s worst.” Jess said as they walked down the stairs.

“Jo knows better…I hope.” She said. When Jo saw Charile, she smiled as she put out her cigarette. She gave Charlie a hug and kissed her on the head.

“Hey. How was your day?” Jo asked.

“Pretty good. Spoke some Spanish, learn some math, played my violin. Same ol’ same ol’.” Charlie said as she looked at her.

“I need you to perform for me.” Jo said.

“I will. But I would like you to meet my best friend Jess. Jess this is Jo.” Jo smiled and held out her hand.

 “So you’re the one who kept her at their house for a weekend.” Jess said shaking it.

“That I am. I take it you’re the only one who knows about her sexuality.” Jo said.

“Yes. Now I am protective of Charlie so if you harm a hair on her head or even force her to use, I will rip your nipples off.” She said. Jo gave her a smile.

“Yet I’m the one who protected her from a group of guys. And don’t worry. Using won’t happen. I offered and she said no and that was the end of it.” Jo said.

“Good. Please tell me that you told your parents don’t think you’re at my place this time.” Jess said.

“They think she’s at my friend Sam’s place. What did your dad say about us?” Jo asked.

“The one with the dreadlocks looks like a dealer and the tattoo one looks like he’s been to jail. I only trust that Sam kid.” Charlie said.

“Really? Are you one? A dealer?” Jess asked.    

“No. That would kill my skating career. Plus I’m not that stupid. Slinging is stupid. But you want to get to the shop for the performance?” Jo asked.

“Sure. How are we getting there?” Charlie asked.

“I got a car to pick you up. So let’s go.” Jo said.

“Were are you two going to?” Jess asked as they started to walk.

“Her friend Dean works part time at a tattoo parlor and the shop is holding a fundraiser and they have a band coming in to play an acoustic set and Jo is taking me to see it.” Charlie said.

“That’s cool. You’re not getting a tattoo are you Charlie?” Jess asked.

Charlie shook her head no. “Dick and Eve would not be happy about it.” Charlie said causing Jo to laugh.

“Nope. Now let’s head off. Nice to meet you Jess.” Jo waved with a smile.

"Nice to meet you and keep her safe.” Jess said.

“See you tomorrow Jess.” Charlie said. When Jess left them, Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Jo.

“I’m excited for this show.” Charlie said.

“Yep and then we are going to the Roadhouse to eat.” Jo said.

“Awesome!” Charlie said. They stopped before they could get to Jo’s car when they saw Dick get out of the back of a car. Jo dropped her arms but Charlie stayed clinged to her. Dick looked at them, more of their interactions with each other.

"Charlene, care to explain what’s going on here?” He asked.

“Care to explain why you’re here?” Charlie asked.

“I figured I would drive you to your friend’s house but instead it seems you’ve lied to me because I’ve told you not to hang out with…people like her.” Dick said.

“Whoa! Dude you don’t know and if you’re stereotyping me for have dreads, piercings, and tattoos we’re going to have a problem.” Jo said.

“He means not clean cut Jo.” Charlie looked at her. Dick took a deep breathe in.

“Charlene, come home so we can talk about this.” Dick motion for her to get into the car.

“About what dad? I’m with her or that I’m gay?” Charlie asked.

“Charlene, get in the car.” Dick said firmly. Charlie sighed and looked at Jo.

“I’ll text you later.” Charlie said. Jo let her go and put her hands in her pockets. Charlie gave her a look before she got into the car. She gripped onto her bag as Dick got into the car. When the door was closed, he pulled out his phone and called his wife. Charlie knew that’s who he was calling.

“…Are you at the house?...Good. I’ll be arriving with Charlene shortly. We have something to discuss…Alright. See you soon.” He hung up and looked at Charlie.

The ride was silent. The silence only made Charlie scare of what was going to happen when they got home. After a few minutes, they pulled into the house. Dick got out but Charlie waited for a few minutes before she got out. She took a deep breathe in before she got out of the car. She knew to go to the office. And that’s where she was heading. When she came in, she found Eve was there already. Dick came in and went over to his desk causing his wife to look at him.

“What is it we need to talk about?” Eve asked.

“Charlene is gay.” Dick said. Charlie gulped at the upcoming reaction. Eve looked at her.

“That could help with the minority votes if we come out about it.” She said.

“That isn’t what I’m worried about.” Dick said.

 _Shit._ Charlie thought to herself. Eve sat on the desk.

“Then what is it?”

“The girl she was with. Dreadlocks, tattoos, gages, lip rings, and she looks like she sells drugs.” Dick said.

“Jo don’t sell drugs.” Charlie said.

"What makes you so sure?” Dick said.

“Because a dealer would try to sell to someone like me. I’m rich and innocent looking. Perfect candidate. And I’ve been to Jo’s place. I would have seen the drugs.” Charlie said.

“You’ve been to her house?” Dick asked.

“…Yeah. Over the weekend when you thought I was at Jess’s I was at hers.” Charlie said.

 “You lied to us? What else have you lied about that involves this girl?” Dick asked.

"That’s all. But let me guess, you don’t want me to see here anymore? Because she isn’t proper looking.” Charlie said. Dick and Eve looked at each other like they were talking telepathically.

“Invite her over for dinner tonight. Clearly she has nothing planned now if you two were going to spend time with each other.” Eve said. Charlie was taken by surprised by their response. She looked at them confused.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes. We cannot pass judgment onto her without meeting her.” Dick said.

“Um, okay. I’ll call her and tell her.” Charlie said with a nod. 

* * *

 

Charlie was working on her homework on her bed. Dinner would be ready soon and Jo hadn’t show up yet. With luck, she was struggling on the subject of dressing nicely and that what was she was hoping why she was late. She rubbed her neck as she started to hear something hit her window. Charlie arched an eyebrow and got up. She opened the window, smiling at the sight. Jo stood there with a smile.

“Um, what is it…Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair.” She said.

“That’s right but I’m not blonde so I can’t be Rapunzel. Use the front door.” She said.

“Uhhh I don’t wanna.” Jo said.

“Why….did you really?” Charlie asked quickly figuring out Jo was stoned.

“Alittle? Charlie let me up.” Jo said. Charlie sighed and looked at her.

“Then come up my prince.” Jo smiled. Charlie took a couple of steps back. After a couple of minutes, Jo pulled herself into the bedroom. First thing Charlie noticed was what she wearing. A brown and light blue plaid button-up that was fitted to her body very well with a white short under it, tan skinny jeans and tan vans on. Her dreads were pulled back showing flesh tone gages. Charlie smiled.

“I like it. You look amazing.” She said. Jo smiled.

“Thanks. And I got these for you but they got crushed coming up.” Charlie noticed a bouquet in Jo’s back pocket. She pulled it out and Charlie saw the crushed flowers of various types. Jo started to blush as she held them out causing Charlie to laugh. She walked over and took the flowers. Even though they were crushed, they were still beautiful.

“Please tell me this is why you were late.” Charlie said.

“Um, yeah. I got stone earlier so that’s not why and my mom helped me with this. But yeah. I’m late cause I was getting flowers for you. Figure it would help me look good with your parents.” Jo said turning her head to the side. Charlie came over and gave her a kiss on the check causing Jo to blush even more. Charlie giggled at her reaction.

“You don’t do this that often do you?” Charlie asked. Jo shook her head no with her face now matching Charlie’s hair.

“Okay when you’re stone, you tend to do romantic gestures. First you save me and then you bring me flowers.” Jo looked at her.

“I tend to think clearer at times when I’m stoned.” Jo said softly. She was really embarrassed and Charlie was finding it adorable. She gently brushed her fingers a crossed her forehead. Jo looked at her and bit her bottom lip. Charlie started to lean in and kissed her but the door opened up and Dick stood there causing Charlie to move away. He arched an eyebrow seeing Jo there.

“I was coming to tell you dinner is ready and ask if she was going to make it.” He said.

“She was nervous to use the front door so she climb up.” Charlie said.

“And the flowers?” He asked.

“She brought them for me. But dinner is it ready?” Charlie asked.

“Yes. Come on.” Dick left the room and Charlie put the flowers on the desk.

“Well guess it’s time. Ready to officially meet my parents?” Jo shook her head no causing Charlie to smile.

 “Well if we’re going to date, you’re going to have to.” Charlie started to walk out. Jo looked at her.

“Wait, does that mean you’re my girlfriend?” Jo asked, following her.

Charlie looked at her. “I’m pretty sure it does.” She smiled causing Jo to smile. 

* * *

 

   Jo lied in the bed with Charlie in her arms. The two of them both looked worried. More Jo then Charlie. She put her hands on her face.

“I fucked up.” She said.

“No you didn’t.” Charlie said taking one of her dreads and messing with it.

“Yes I did. I called your dad your dad a dumbass for wanting to increase laws for drug use letting them know I smoke.” She said. Charlie sat up and looked at her.

“So what if you did? I’ll even admit his stance on it his stupid.” Charlie said.

“Your dad is a Republican and wants everyone to have a perfect little family stance and if you break the law, you go to jail. I fucked up. They aren’t going to want you to seem me again.” Jo said. Charlie rested her chin on Jo’s chest.

“If that ends up to be the case, you can climb into my room again and I can sneak off after school to see you.” She said.

“Then they could send you off to boarding school. Though you would were the same uniform as you do now.” Jo smirked causing Charlie to do the same.

“You like the school girl type don’t you?” Jo held up her hands.

“Guilty.” Charlie smiled. She reached up to Jo’s lip and messed with the rings.

“Did they hurt?”

“No. They made me breathe out as the needle went in. So my mind wasn’t focused on the pain.”

“What about the gages?”

“Stretching them out did.” Charlie pulled herself up closer and brought her face closed to Jo.

Jo sat up causing Charlie to do the same. Her fingers gently ran across Charlie’s lips as she leaned closed. Charlie closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against Jo’s which caused the two to smile. Jo kept kissing Charlie as she put her hands on her face. She kept kissing her. After a bit, they stopped and smiled at each other.

“I like that my first kiss was with snakebites.” Charlie said.

“How did you like it?” Jo asked.

“A lot. Can we do it again?” She asked.

“Sure.” Jo leaned in and kissed her again.


	5. Washing and Playing

Jo sat at the bar of the Roadhouse, looking through one of her skating magazines. Charlie was on her way over so her mother could meet her. After the dinner she had with her parents, they didn’t really want Charlie with her all the time. Mostly because of the fact of Jo smoking. She rubbed the back of her neck as Ellen came over. She leaned on the bar and looked at her daughter. The mother could tell her daughter was nervous and scared about everything. She noticed Jo leaned closer into the magazine. So Ellen took it and turned it around so she could see it causing the skater to groan.

"I’m just looking…Which skate park is it?” She asked.

“Vans Skatepark.” Jo said.

“Let me guess it’s on your list of your travel spots?” Jo nodded her head. “Joanna, if you want to go to these places, start working and saving up. You’re not going to get noticed here that much unless you travel and go to these places.”

“I know but you also know it’s going to be hard to get around.” Jo looked at her mother.

“Then start taking shifts here and start saving up.” Jo groaned as the door open and Charlie came in. Jo saw her and smiled. The redhead had her violin case in her hand which caused Jo to smile.

“You’re finally going to play for me?” She asked.

“Yes and No. I have a performance tonight and I want you to come to it. Maybe hopefully get on my dad’s good side?” She asked.

“Yeah…That’s not going to happen after that dinner.” She said causing Ellen to smack her on the arm.

“What did you do?” She asked.

“I kinda of called Dick Roman a dumbass for his drug policies and climbed up the side of his house cause I was stoned and didn’t want them to know.” Ellen groaned as Charlie sat on the bar stool beside her.

“Joanna Beth…Really? Are you that stupid?” She said.

“I’m sorry but I was voicing my opinion.” Jo said. Ellen shook her head and looked at Charlie.

“Hi, I’m this dumbasses mother. I’m Ellen.” She said as she held her hand out for her.

“I’m Charlene but I prefer Charlie.” Charlie shook her hand causing the mother to smile.

“So you said you have a performance tonight. What for?” Ellen asked.

“School performance. I’m first chair for Violin.” Ellen smiled.

“That’s pretty cool. The only thing Joanna was first in was trouble.”

“Very funny.” Jo said. She looked at her girlfriend. “So when is the performance?”

“In a couple of hours. I got my parents to agree to let me hang out with you till then as long as you can take me there which is why I want you to come to it.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head.

“…Should I invite Sam to help me look better?” Jo asked.

“I don’t know. But will you take me so I can stay?” Charlie looked at her. Jo sighed and looked at her mother.

“I’m going to need the car.” Ellen glared at her. “Please.”

“Yeah but you need to wash your dreads before you go.” Ellen said.

“You don’t wash your dreads every day?” Charlie asked causing Jo to look at her.

“Nope. I wash them once a week. Because I have to put wax in them and washing them all the time can get rid of the wax. Plus it smells if you wash them every day.” Jo said.

“How long does that take?”

“Close to an hour or so because I have to make sure they are fully dry and put tighten gel in it.”

“Can I help?” Charlie had a smile on her face which caused Jo to smile alittle.

“Sure. You can help with the drying if you want. Do you have an outfit to wear for tonight?”

“Yeah. It’s in my bag.”

“Got in a dress in there?” Ellen asked.

“Yeah.” Charlie answered.

“Get that out of there and I’ll iron it out for you so it’s not wrinkled sweetie. You, get started on your dreads. I’ll get Dean to watch the bar. Leave your dress on the kitchen table.” Ellen said. Charlie nodded her head. 

* * *

 

Charlie sat on Jo’s lap kissing her with the wet towel on the floor. During the process of drying her hair, Charlie stopped and kissed her. And Jo didn’t protest at all. Jo’s hands gently rubbed her back which made Charlie smile. She broke the kiss and gave Jo a smile as her thumbs played with her snakebites.

“We need to finish drying your dreads.” She said.

“But I like kissing you.” Jo said which made Charlie smiled.

“I know but you do need to look nice. Let me finished.” Charlie leaned to the floor and picked up the towel. She took one of Jo’s locks and started to dry it out. Jo smiled at her as she watched her. After a couple of minutes, Charlie finished up and tossed the towel to the side. Once the towel hit the floor, Jo grabbed her again and started to kiss her.

“We need to get you dressed and that gel in your hair.”

Jo playfully groan. “Fine.” She said. Charlie got off of her, letting her to get off the bed and over to her dresser. She picked up a jar and took the lid off. Charlie crossed her legs as she watched Jo put the gel into her dreads.

"How long do you plan to keep your dreadlocks?” She asked.

“For a while. But if skating doesn’t work, well maybe I’ll get rid of them.” Charlie nodded her head.

“Hand me my bag please.” Jo looked at her.

“My hands are covered in gel. You sure want me touching your bag?” Jo asked.

Charlie smirked and got up. She went over to her bag and unzipped it. She reached in and pulled out a wooden bead that was painted black with white stars on it. Charlie went over to Jo and held it up for her. All Jo could do was smile, knowing what it was for.

“For me?” She asked.

“To put in your dreads. And to remind you that you’re closer to your goal.” Jo took it.

“How am I closer?” She looked up at her girlfriend.

“Because you’re focusing on it full time.”

“So why stars?”

“Because I remember you said you wanted to travel and just camp in a van. So stars.” Jo smiled and pulled out a dread. She slip it on with some difficulty. Once it was on, she looked at Charlie. Jo got up and kissed her.

“I love it. Thank you.” Charlie smiled.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get you dressed because there is the chance photographers might be there cause dad is running for Governor and all.” Jo looked at her.

“You want me to show up to this?” Jo asked.

“Yes. Do I have to dress you?”

“You can undress me?” Jo grinned which caused Charlie to blush. Jo started to laugh and gave her a kiss.

“I’m joking. Go see if mom has your dress ironed.” She said. Charlie nodded her head and left the room. 

* * *

 

Jo walked into the performance hall with Charlie who was dressed in a simple black dress with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Meanwhile Jo wore a light blue polo shirt with khakis and her dreadlocks pulled into an updo of sorts. Jo was carrying Charlie’s violin case for her and looked around a bit. More on the lines, she was looking for Charlie’s parents. Charlie noticed Jo’s actions and took ahold of her hand.

“Hey it’s alright. You don’t have to sit with them.” She said as they started to walk.

“But what if they want me to sit with them?” Jo asked.

“I don’t think they are going to ask you to be honest.” She said. Jo nodded they head as they kept walking. When they came to the stage, Charlie took her case and kissed her.

“Alright. I’ll see you after the show.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Good luck or break a leg? I don’t know which.” Jo said making Charlie to smile even more.

“Its break a leg.” She said. Jo smiled and nodded her head as Charlie went up some stairs. Jo put her hands in her pocket and started to head to a seat but was stopped when she saw Dick standing there.

“So you brought Charlene? I thank you for that. You can go now.” He said.

“Charlie asked me to stay and watched the performance. Hence why I’m all nicely dressed up.” Jo said. Dick nodded his head.

“I see.” He said.

“Yeah. So I’m going to take a seat and watched your daughter perform. Don’t worry about me sitting near you to ruin your perfect image.” Jo started to walk away but Dick grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

“If I find out you’ve harmed her or given her any drugs, I will have you arrested. Am I clear?” He said low enough for only her to hear. Jo looked at him.

“Crystal.” She jerked her arm out and started to walk away.

She took a seat in the back, just to stay away from Dick. She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a second. Jo’s own safety was on the line now. But she wanted to be with Charlie. But of course she would be the one who would start to date the one whose parents were rich and powerful. For a second the idea of breaking up with Charlie came across her mind but as fast as it came in, it was gone. Jo was happy when she was with Charlie and that is what mattered. Jo turned off the phone and slid it into her pocket. She looked at the stage as the lights went off and the curtains opened. She saw Charlie and smiled as she waited for the music to start.


	6. Tattoos

Jo rested her chin in her hand as Dean ran the needle on her arm. For the past three hours, Dean had been doing line work for her sleeve tattoo. Castiel was sitting beside her, reading one of his textbooks. Every now and then, Jo would slap the textbook to get a reaction out of him which made her smile. Though an hour ago, they took a break and Castiel and Jo got high in the back. So now she was more relaxed. She turned her head to the tattoo. She could make out the wings and the gears on it. She was more excited when it would be colors. Dean looked at her.

“So how is it going with the Politian’s daughter?” He asked. Jo looked at him.

“Depends. With her, it’s great. With her dad, the rise of Dick increases. Boners everywhere.” Dean and Castiel chuckled.

“How bad is it?” Castiel asked.

“What to know how bad? Oh god it’s horrible! He straight up hates me. He knows I smoke pot and I can’t smoke it if Charlie comes over cause he’ll thrown me in jail. You know that performance I went to of Charlie’s?” She asked pointing at him.

“God your stone but yes.” Dean shook his head knowing that she wouldn’t rant like this sober.

“He told me to leave the moment he saw me. He didn’t want me even near Charlie. She has to fight with them to come and see me.” She said.

“Well they are going to hate you more with a full sleeve tattoo.” Castiel said. Jo looked at him and her eyes widen.

“Oh shit. I didn’t think this through. Man. I get a free tattoo and I wanted a sleeve.” She said as she stubbed her forehead.

“So how have you been trying to get on his good side?” Dean asked as he moved Jo’s arm to work on it.

“I dress nice, get Charlie home before the time she’s supposed to, I don’t smoke before I go see her or when she’s at the house so the smell isn’t on her, and I try not to talk back to him.” She said.

“Why do you try not to talk back at him?” Castiel asked.

“She called him a dumbass because he wants to increase Drug laws. And it was at dinner at his house.” Dean answered as Jo blushed. Castiel smiled and laughed. Jo looked at him and smacked the book out of his hands causing it to fall out of his hand. Castiel just looked at her.

“Really?” He said.

“Made you shut up.” She said pointing at him.

"Back to subject, when are you seeing her again?” Dean asked.

“I dunno. She has to film stuff for her dad’s campaign. She said she would call me when she was done today. Plus she has midterms coming up so I’m letting her study.” Jo said.

“What’s she studying?” Castiel asked.

“Not pre-med. But she’s in biology two. She might need your help. And with algebra two. I’ve tried and suck. She would do strip-study either.” Jo said.

“I bet you hate that.” Dean said.

Jo looked at the artist. “She just came out of the closet and I’m her first girlfriend. When she says no, I respect it. But when I get here there, she’s going to love every second of it.” Jo smirked.

"You’re such a horndog.” Castiel said as Jo’s phone went off. Dean stopped to let Jo reached for her phone and pulled it out.

“You being called?” Dean asked.

“No. Text.” She pulled up the text and saw it was Charlie

_Im free! Where are you?_

_@ tattoo shop_

_Getting what…_

Jo handed Castiel her phone. “Take a picture of the sleeve so I can send it to Charlie.” He nodded his head and got up. He took a picture then give it to Jo. She grinned as she sent her the picture. After a couple of minutes, her started to go off and Charlie was calling. Jo answered and put her on speaker.

“Hey.” She said with a grin.

“What are you doing to your arm?” She asked causing Castiel and Dean to laugh.

“I won a free tattoo and I wanted a sleeve tattoo.” She said.

“Of what? I can’t tell from the photo.”

“Wings and motor gears. I’ve been planning it and working on it with Dean for a while.” She said.

“You know my dad is going to hate it?”

“Yeah. I know. But I wanted it.”

“How long have you been sitting there?”

“She’s going on hour four Charlie.” Dean said.

“Oh my god! I’m coming down.” She said before she hung up. Jo smirked and looked at Dean.

“So my girlfriend is coming down.” She said.

“I’m not giving her a tattoo.” Dean said.

“I don’t she’s the type to get one.” Castiel said.

“Oh no she’s not. She’s way too innocence to get one. She doesn’t have her eats pierced.” Jo looked at the college student. He arched an eyebrow.

“Are her parents that protective of her?” Castiel asked.

“They are but she doesn’t want them pierced.” Jo said.

Castiel made an Oh face and went back to his book. Around a half an hour later, Charlie came in dressed in her school uniform which caused Jo to grinned seeing it. Jo loved seeing her in her uniform and Charlie was aware of it. So sometimes Charlie would wear it to mess with Jo. She came over and saw how red Jo’s arm was and covered in only black ink.

“Why?” She asked seeing it. Jo shrugged before she started to laugh which made Dean stopped.

“She’s high too isn’t she?” Charlie asking pointing at her.

“They took a smoke break two hours ago. So she’s more coming down which makes her giggly. You’ve been around her when she’s come down from her highs.” Dean said.

“Are you high tattooing her?!” Charlie asked.

“I’m not that stupid. I’m sober.” Dean said as he went to work on Jo’s arm. Charlie nodded her head as she pulled over a free stool. She looked at Jo’s arms closely. The outline looked amazing, it was going to look amazing when color came in.

“So….how long is this going to take?” She asked.

“Outlining, I’m going to finish today. Then maybe two days for coloring. She’s coming back tomorrow morning when we open to close.” Dean said.

“I thought you didn’t have money.” Jo looked at her and smile.

“It’s free. Dean lost a bet to me so I’m getting this for free.” She said.

“What was the bet?” She asked.

“If Dean could actually grind or not. He couldn’t.” Castiel said.

“Oh. How much would this cost if she was paying for it?” Charlie asked.

“Around sixteen hundred.” Charlie’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god.”

“And if I was paying for it, I could. I started to work some shifts at the Roadhouse.” Jo said.

“How’s that working out for you?” She aksed.

“Alright. Hopeing in a couple of months I can get my car. Cause I found a truck with a hood that would work and a design online I can do. Mom said she would help too.” Jo said with a smile.

“Then when you get it done, we should go camping.” Charlie said causing Jo to smile.

“I like that idea. I can do it over the summer.” Jo said. Charlie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. I had some trouble figuring out what to write. But I'm back on track now.


	7. Police

                Charlie gently ran her nail along the lines that wrapped around Jo’s arm. Every time she went in to get the sleeve finish, Charlie went with her for company. It only took two days for Dean to finish it. And the result was amazing. It was a mix of white, red, black, and grey with light blue here and there. Charlie loved to look at it. Jo smiled as she felt the nail. Her arm was still sore but it felt good. She rolled her head to the side and looked at her.

                “This is strangely relaxing.” Jo said with a grin. Charlie smiled.

                “Good. You’re the one who makes me relax to the point I fall asleep in your arms.” Jo smiled and kissed her on the head.

                “Then I’m doing my job. So when’s your spring break?” Jo asked softly.

                “I have a month. Why? You planning something?” Charlie looked up at her.

                “There’s a skating competition at the beach I’m entered and I want to take you with me and we can camp.” Charlie smiled.

                “Really?”

                “Yeah. But I was hoping your spring break would be in two weeks so you can come. But I’m not pulling you away from school cause then your dad will kill me.” Jo frowned alittle.

                Charlie noticed her frown and felt bad. Dick was breathing down Jo’s neck non-stop. And when Jo showed up to the house the other day with her full sleeve, Charlie saw both Dick and Eve roll their eyes and judge Jo even more. But honestly, Charlie loved the fact Jo wasn’t clean cut like her parents would have wanted. Though whenever Jo dressed up, she loved it even more. Charlie leaned up and kissed Jo which caused the skater to smile. Charlie placed her hand on Jo’s check.

                “Screw my dad. I’ll come. Alright?” she said. Jo smiled even more and gave her a kiss.

                “Awesome.” Jo said. Charlie gave her a smile. She sat up and crawled over to her end table. Jo watched Charlie pulled out the drawer and get her bowl and bag out. Charlie faced her and held them up.

                “I wanna do it.” She said. Jo gulped a bit.

                “You sure? Your dad would murder me if he found out I got you high.”

                “Jo, don’t let him control out relationship.”

                “He threaten to throw me in jail Charlie.”

                “And I couldn’t bail you out? Please Jo.” Charlie whined. Jo looked at her.

                “I got brownies.”

                “Why are you changing the subject?”

                “Pot brownies. I made them for Castiel so he can get high and go to class. I won’t have the smoke on you.”

                “But what if I want to smoke it?” Charlie said causing Jo to sit up.

                “Do you seriously want to smoke it?”

                “Yes.”

                “Fine. Give me it.” Jo held out her hand. Charlie smiled as she handed it over to Jo.

                Charlie watched Jo pack the weed in the bowl. It had been a few months since the two started to date. And Jo had only offered to smoke once and Charlie rejected it. And Jo respected her choice. Jo grabbed a lighter from her floor and held the bowl to her lips. The flame came alive and Charlie watch the smoke go through the bowl. After a couple of seconds, Jo grabbed Charlie and pulled her towards her. She opened Charlie’s mouth and blew the smoke into it. Charlie coughed a bit which caused Jo to smile. Jo sat back down and smoked her bowl as she watched Charlie cough. Charlie blinked a couple of times as Jo blew out the smoke. Jo handed the bowl over to Charlie.

                “Inhale the smoke as your burn it.” Jo said. Charlie nodded her head and did as Jo told her.

                After an hour, Charlie was spread out on the bed, messing with Jo’s dreads. Jo grinned with every action Charlie made. She seemed sleepier then anything but was curious with each action that was happening. Jo looked at Charlie and brushed her hair out of her face.

                “Do you always feel like this?” Charlie asked softly.

                “How are you feeling?” Jo asked.

                “Really sleepy. And that everything is moving.” She giggled a bit which cause Jo to get on the bed with her.

                “Here, I’ll hold you so it stops.”

                “Oh my god, you’re so warm.” Charlie said as Jo wrapped her arms around Charlie.

                “I know. You can sleep if you want.” Jo said to her.

                “Ok. I might do that.” Charlie said closing her eyes. Jo watched Charlie curl up into her.

                “Can we do this again at some point?” Charlie asked.

                “Why?”

                “Because I’m so relax. I couldn’t give two shits about my parents.” Jo chuckled.

                “Sure.” Jo brushed the hair out of her face and she gently kissed her. Charlie fell asleep in her arms. Jo closed her eyes as she put her head beside Charlie’s. 

* * *

 

                Charlie came back to the house around ten. Jo wouldn’t let her leave till her buzz was gone and she had shower to get the smoke off of her. She wouldn’t deny her parents were over-bearing and uber protective. They threaten Jo if she even harmed her. Charlie pulled out her keys but before she could put them in the door, Dick opened the door and looked at her.

                “You’re late.” He said.

                “Dinner got all over my clothes and they washed them.” Charlie lied.

                “That’s not it. You told me dinner was at seven and it’s ten.” Dick said.

                “Spaghetti sauce was all over my clothes. It took two washes.” Charlie said. Dick gave her a look.

                “She got you high.” He said.

                Charlie started to panic. “No she didn’t!”

                “I’m calling the police.” Dick headed inside with Charlie after him.

                “Don’t! She didn’t do anything dad!” Charlie said. Eve stepped out of the office and looked at him.

                “What happen?” She asked.

                “That girlfriend of hers got her stoned.” Dick said.

                “She didn’t do that!” Charlie was going to lie her ass off to protect Jo.

                “Eve get me the phone. I’m calling the police for possession.” Dick said. Eve pulled out her cell and handed it to Dick. Charlie gave them a look before she ran to her room. She locked her door and called Jo. Thankfully she picked up right away.

                “Hide it Jo!” Charlie said.

                “Whoa! Charlie calm down! What’s going on?” Jo asked.

                “My dad is calling the cops on you. He didn’t buy the fact I had sauce all over my clothes.”

                “Charlie calm down. Everything is going to be fine.” Jo reassured her.

                “Everything isn’t going to be fine. You have pot bownies, you have bowls everywhere and a bong in your bathroom.”

                “Dean and Cas took it all. While you were passed out, they came over and took everything. When you left, I threw everything into the washing machine. They will not find anything in my house.” She said. Charlie felt a wave of relief. Jo wouldn’t go to jail.

                “And I’m fully aware, we cannot do this again at my house because I’m sure your dad will be watching me.”

                “Okay. Don’t worry. We can do this. Yes we can.”

                Jo laughed. “You need to calm-well cops are here. Bye.” Jo hung up.

                Charlie sat down on her bed. She wasn’t happy with how her own parents were treating Jo. And there was nothing she could even think for them to do. Charlie sighed as her own door open and Dick looked at her.

                “By now, she should be arrested for possession. She was a bad influence Charlie. She could have ruin your chances at Berkley.” He said.

                “Police won’t fine anything actually. Like I said, she didn’t get me stone.” Charlie said. Dick looked at her and dialed a number.

                “Did you put her in cuffs…what do you mean nothing is there…You checked everything…damnit.” He hung up and looked at Charlie. She stood up and looked at him.

                “I’m inviting Jo over to dinner tomorrow and you can apologize to her for ordering a search at her house when she did nothing. And maybe her mother as well since it is her house that was torn apart. Which means since tomorrow is Saturday, I will be at Jo’s helping her clean up your mess.”

                “She’s a bad influence on you Charlie. I really wish you wouldn’t date her.”

                “You may hate her but she deserves an apology as well as her mother. She’s my girlfriend and I’m falling for her.” She said as she took the door and slammed it into his face.

 

 

 


	8. Love

Jo lied on Charlie’s bed, messing with the Rubik Cube that was beside the bed. Charlie had called her over to get her thoughts on a dress she had to wear for a Gala she had to go too. Jo’s eyes would go to the Private Screen Charlie was behind. She watch Charlie put on the dress from her shadows. She smirked before she went back onto the cube.

Charlie stepped out wearing a champagne color dress. The neck was high and it was sleeveless. It fell to her knees and looked a bit tight. Jo smiled as she sat up seeing it. She put the cube down before she sat up. Charlie bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the dress.

“Does it look good?” She asked. Jo walked over and gave her a kiss.

“You look beautiful.” Jo said cause Charlie to smile.

“I don’t look like I don’t have fun or anything?” Jo laughed and shook her head no.

“You look like your are the most beautiful person in the world.” Jo brushed her hair to the side and started to kiss Charlie’s neck. Her hand stayed on the back of her neck as the other wrapped around her wasit. Charlie closed her eyes as she felt the metal on Jo’s lips on her neck.

“Jo...can I ask you something?” She asked. She heard Jo make a mhmm sound.

“Will you please come to the Gala with me?” Jo stopped and looked at her.

“Do you really think that is the best idea?” She asked.

“I want you to come. I’m going to be bored for most of the event. And I kinda of want you there to piss off my dad.” She said. Jo lowered her hand and dropped her hands.

“I’m still trying to get on your dad’s good side. It’s not best for me to show up.” Jo said as she sat down on the bed. Charlie looked at her and sat herself on Jo’s lap.

“Where’s the girl who stepped in from a bunch of guys who were hitting on me? And the girl who came to dinner stoned? Where did she go?” Charlie said. Jo looked up at her.

“I haven’t been able to be her since my house got trashed. I don’t want to go to jail and lose you. I haven’t smoke since then. Dean has kept it.” She said. Charlie frowned a bit.

“If you went to jail, you wouldn’t lose me. I would come see you everyday.” Charlie said which caused Jo to smile a bit.

“What if your dad puts a restraining order on me?” She asked.

“So? I would still come out to see you.” Charlie said. Jo kept the smile.

“Alright. You’re a little rebel you know that?” Jo said.

“I do. But can you please come to the Gala? I already have a ticket for you…” Jo looked at Charlie.

“Did you really?”

“Yes. Please? You’re my girlfriend and I want you to come as my date.”

Jo sighed. “I actually have to wear a dress don’t I?”

“Yes.” Jo nodded her head. She pushed her snakebites around abit.

“...fine. When is it?” She asked causing Charlie to smile.

“This Saturday. I can give you the ticket which has the time and location on it.” Jo sighed.

“Alright. You are so thankful I love you….” Both the two of them realized what Jo had said. Charlie smiled and kissed her.

“I love you too.” Jo smiled and returned the kiss.

“So that’s out of the way now that we love each other. But be thankful I love you enough that I’m going to come to this.” She said.

“Good.” Charlie said.

* * *

Charlie sat at the table at the Gala waiting for Jo to show up. The past couple of days, she hadn't heard from Jo expect a text saying she better fucken love her. She asked what she meant but never got a response. Charlie pulled out her phone and called Jo but all she got was a voice mail. She sighed as she leaned back in the chair.

She looked around and then something caught her attention. A beatiful blonde hair girl walked in wearing a teal dress with a black ribbon around her waist. But then Charlie noticed the sleeve tattoo and it clicked it was Jo. Her dreadlocks were gone and what was there was blonde hair that reached her breast and was straighten. Charlie got up and went over to Jo and she saw Jo blush and lowered her head.

“Did you really get rid of them for tonight?” She asked. Jo nodded her head and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah. I figured it would help me tonight. Do you like it?” Charlie ran her hand through Jo’s hair feeling it’s softness.

“I love it.” Jo smiled.

“Good. Cause I don’t have the money to get them back so you’re stuck with this know.” The two smiled as Charlie kept messing with her hair. Jo looked at Charlie, grinning.

“You’re having fun with my hair aren’t you?” She asked.

“Yes I am. It’s so soft.” She said.

“Because I actually had to wash it three times already. They had to wash it after they got all the wax out and my mother made me wash it the past couple days. It was odd doing it for the first time in four years.” Charlie laughed.

“Well I like it. So my dad and my mom are walking around. And we might be approached because of my parents. Just please don’t talk about weed or call people dumbasses.” Charlie said. Jo bit her bottom lip.

“So mentioning I’m a bit stone is out of the question?” Charlie widen her eyes.

“Really...wait you got stoned?” She asked.

“A little. Cas made brownies and put weed in them.” Jo said with a smile. Charlie gave her a kiss.

“You’re coming back.” She said.

“Kinda of am.” Jo said with a smile. Charlie took ahold of her hand.

“Now come on so I can show off how beautiful my girlfriend is now.” She said as they started to walk.

“Oh I wasn’t before hand?” Jo asked.

“You were no matter what.” She said as they saw Dick approach them. He looked shock by Jo.

“Charlene, you didn’t tell us Joanna would be coming. How did you afford the ticket?” He asked.

“I bought the ticket for her. And I asked her to come.” Charlie said.

“I see. Joanna are you enjoying yourself so far?” He asked.

“I just got here. And would it be alright if I took your daughter back to my place after a while? Because I’m going to assume she’s not going to want to stay here the whole night. And tomorrow morning I will bring her back.” Jo said causing Charlie to look at her.

“Why should I let her go home with you?” Dick asked.

“I stopped smoking. I haven’t smoked in around a month. Roughly the time you trashed my house. And as you clearly tell, I’m making an effort to look normal for you. I deserve some brownie-” Charlie giggled which cause Jo to smirk, “-points to have your daughter stay the night with me.”

Dick looked at them for a second. “...Fine. She needs to be home by ten.” He said which made the two girls smile.

“Thank you dad.” Charlie said. Jo smiled before they walked away.

* * *

Jo pushed Charlie into her bedroom with a kiss as they both took their shoes off. They only stayed for an hour before they left. And Charlie got to ride in Jo’s truck for the first time. It looked like crap but Jo just got it and hadn’t been able repaint it. But the moment they got to Jo’s house, Charlie wasn’t given a second to even breath.

When Jo saw they were near the bed, Jo brought the two onto the bed. Charlie giggled as they hit the bed. She felt Jo’s fingers work on the zipper on her back. She stopped Jo and looked at her which cause Jo to worry.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I’m just nervous.” Charlie said biting her bottom lip. Jo leaned to her and kissed her.

“Hey, it’s fine. You’re going to be the one getting pleased. Trust me alright.” Jo said placing her hands on Charlie’s face. Charlie closed her eyes and smiled. She gave Jo a kiss.

“Alright.” She said which caused Jo to smile.

An hour later, Charlie lied ontop of Jo’s chest and had her fingers laced inbetween Jo’s. The blonde had a smile on her face as she ran fingers along Charlie’s hair. She had Charlie in so much pleasure to the point it looked like she was in pure bliss. The redhead looked up at her.

“So the skate competition you're in next is next week right?” She asked.

“Yeah. And they were expecting a seventeen year old girl with dreadlocks. Shit.” Jo said laughing causing Charlie to.

“No outstanding hair from you.” Charlie said.

“Well that can be changed. Like buzz the side of my head. I can’t go all bald. I don’t think I could crew cut it.” Jo said.

“I can see you rocking the half-shave but I want this for a while.” She said as she started to play with Jo’s hair.

“Fine I’ll keep it like this for a while.” She said. Charlie smiled.

“So you’re skipping class and everything to come with me for the couple of days?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m going to say I’m staying at Jess’s. Hopefully they will buy it.” Charlie said.

Jo smirked. “You really are a little rebel.” Charlie smiled.

 

 


	9. Break Downs

Charlie was asleep in the car in Jo’s arms as Ellen drove. For the past three days, they were at the beach for Jo’s competition where she placed first. It was Charlie’s first real time skipping school but it was worth it. Charlie was able to really spend time with her. And being at the beach for pure fun instead of business, it made it more worthwhile. What impressed Charlie the most was that Jo was able to quickly go from the pavement to the ocean.

She thought Jo skating was beautiful, but Jo surfing was even better. She wanted to see Jo move to the beach and surf as much as she skated. And Jo looked like she was having the most fun she had in a while with Dick breathing down her neck.

Charlie started to wake up and saw they were pulling towards the Harvelle’s home but noticed the police lights. It caused Jo to wake up and all three looked at the lights. It meant Dick didn’t buy the lie Charlie gave she was staying at Jess. Ellen looked at the girls who looked scared. Especially at Jo.

“Do not do anything stupid.” She said.

“Mom, they are going to arrest us.” Jo said.

“Joanna Beth, The only one they are going to charge is me. Alright? Don’t do anything stupid.” Ellen looked at Charlie. “Sweetie, just grab your bags and we’ll walk over together.”

Charlie nodded her head. Ellen parked the car and got out. Charlie gave Jo a kiss before she grabbed her bag and got out. Ellen waited for her before they walked over together. The second the police saw them, they ran over and arrested Ellen as Charlie was taken to a car. Jo got out of the truck which caused Ellen to look back.

“Joanna Beth! Get back into the car!” Ellen said. Charlie looked back and saw the police heading over to stop Jo before the car drove away.

She stayed quiet in the back of the car until it pulled up to her house. She saw the door open and Dick and Eve come out. Charlie sighed as she grabbed her stuff. She got out of the car and ignored both Dick and Eve as she walked past them.

“Charlene get over here!” Dick said.

“Nope. Going to my room cause you’re pressing false charges against a women who did nothing wrong.” Charlie said going up the stairs.

“She kidnap you Charlene.” Eve said. Charlie stopped and went down the stairs.

“I choose to go with Jo and Ellen to the beach because Jo asked me to go because she had a competition. There was no kidnapping!” She said.

“You left without saying a word and missed three days of school.” Dick said.

“I told you I was going to be at Jess’s clearly you weren’t listening and assumed I was kidnapped.” Charlie said.

“You didn’t even bother to call.” Eve said.

“Because if I called, you would demand me to come home or you would come get me.”

“Ever since you’ve been with that girl you’ve-”

“I’ve what? Been happy? Done stuff I wouldn’t ever do like skip school or smoke pot? I’m doing things normal teenagers do and I’m happy.” Charlie said.

“You can get yourself in trouble if you keep pulling these stunts.” Dick said.

“Guess what? I will. Screw all of this! I’m sick of it!” Charlie said. Dick looked at her.

“That’s it. I’m sending you to boarding school. I’m keeping you away from that girl.” The words that came out of Dick’s mouth cause Charlie’s jaw to drop.

“What?” She said.

“I’m not having you get in trouble and stay with that girl. I will be making the arrangements for your arrival.” Dick said.

Charlie felt the tears start up in her eyes. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. Her back went against it as she slid down it. The tears fell out.

* * *

Charlie sat at her desk working on a computer board. She and Jo hadn’t really talk in days since Ellen was arrested. She also found out Jo was arrested but Castiel bailed her out because they were going to charge Jo as an accomplice to kidnapping. Sam told Charlie Jo was busy trying to bail her mother out but it was a struggle. Plus there was the risk of Ellen being sent to jail and none of them wanted that to happen. Then she heard the doorbell ring.

Charlie got up and walked out of her room and stood at the balcony as she watch Eve open the door and talk to who was ever there. Then she saw Eve step aside and Jo step in. And from what Jo was wearing, Charlie knew she wasn’t here to see her. All her tattoos were cover up with a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve green and blue plaid shirt. Eve went over to the study and open the door. After a few seconds, Eve motion Jo into the study and closed the door behind them. Guess she wasn’t going to be allowed to listen in.

She headed back to her room and just sat down on her bed. She was worried what was going on. Yeah Dick was sending her away next week but she was worry if this was how Jo was going to find out. Charlie didn’t want to tell her because she wanted Jo to focus on saving her mother. Charlie lied on her bed until she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in.” Charlie muttered as the door open. She sat up seeing it was Jo and the first thing she noticed was the snake bites were gone. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms.

“You should have told me you’re being sent to boarding school.” She said flatly. Charlie glupped.

“I didn’t want to worry you cause of you mom.” She said as she looked down at her feet.

“It’s something I need to know.”

“I know.” Charlie bit her bottom lip.

They were silent for a bit.

“I’m breaking up with you.” Jo said which caused Charlie to look at her.

“What? Why?”

“Because I said so.” Jo turned around and started to walk out. Charlie got up and ran after her. She grabbed Jo and looked at her.

“Jo, why?” She asked as the tears started to form.

“Why? I’m sick of this! All of this.” Jo jerked her arm out before she headed down the stairs.

“JO!” Charlie said as she cried. She watch Jo leave the house and slammed the door shut. Charlie started to sob and shake a bit. She fell to the floor as she cried.

Jo was gone.

Her parents had won.

 


	10. Return

Charlie drove her car down to the Roadhouse. The moment she got home, no, the second she graduated, she told Dick and Eve to fuck off. She went home and packed all her stuff up in what she could in the BMW. She couldn’t go to Jess’s place either. So she was going to take her chances at the Roadhouse. It was a long shot but it wasn’t going to hurt to try.

She pulled up to the Roadhouse. She remember the last time she was here. All of the police. Charlie took a deep breath in before she got out of the car. Thankfully the middle of the day meant there wasn’t much traffic. She opened the door and looked around and saw Ellen was at the bar. She saw the older women give her a smile which confused Charlie.

“Charlie. You’re back. It’s great to see you.” She said coming from behind the bar.

“I honestly thought I wouldn’t be treated kindly after what happen.” She said as Ellen pulled her into a hug. Charlie returned the hug.

“Charlie, it’s all in the past and you’re forgiven. Come sit down.” She said. Charlie nodded her head and followed Ellen over to the bar.

“So you were you in England? What’s it like there?” Ellen asked.

“I didn’t leave much. I didn’t make alot of friends.” She said.

“I’m sorry baby. What are you planning to do now?”

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not going to any of the colleges I got scholarships for. It would please Dick and Eve too much.”

“Charlie, you should go to college. You’re smart.” Charlie smiled and then frowned.

“Thing is, I would have to find a place to live. I left Dick and Eve and have no financial support.” She said.

“So you need a place to stay?”

Charlie nodded her head.

“I have a spare room you can stay. Take a few shift here and save up some money. And apply to college.”

“Would Jo be happy with this? I mean she broke up with me.” She said.

Ellen sighed. “Jo hasn’t been home for over a year now. She left a few months after you two broke up. She ended up getting sponsors like Vans and Skullcandy. Jo stood out the best. A female skater who showed the hard work and all. I don’t know where she is now.”

“She couldn’t stay cause of Dick and me.”

“She couldn’t stay because of her actions.” Charlie looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“When I was arrested, Jo went to Dick to get the charges drop. He wouldn’t listen to reason at all. So he gave Jo a deal. Break up with you and the charges would be dropped or he would make sure both of us went to jail. And she couldn’t let us go under false charges.” Ellen noticed the surprised looked that formed on Charlie’s face.

“You didn’t know did you?” Charlie shook her head no.

“Jo told me she was tired of everything with me and then left...Did he really force her?” Charlie started to tear up.

“Yeah. I was released a couple of hours later. Found Jo on the floor crying. After she pulled herself together, she left. By the way, your father lost.”

“Because of me. I posted something about the hell he put Jo through and it spread all over the internet. Plus I hacked into his computer and leaked somethings.” Ellen looked at her.,

“It’s because of you he got in trouble for the raid and all.”

“You mean the many raids he ordered without proof of drugs, then yes.” Charlie smiled which caused Ellen to smile.

“Very nice. But that room, want it as well as the job?” She said. Charlie nodded her head.

“Yeah.” Charlie nodded her head.

* * *

Charlie sat on the bed, looking through any links that had Jo attached to it. She had various videos of her skating and Jo looked happy. There were changes that Charlie noticed like she had pierced her nose and there were some new tattoos. She had Surf & Skate on her fingers and it looked like a outlining of dreamcatcher. Charlie even found her social network sites which only were Instagram, YouTube, and Twitter.

She wanted to follow them all but she couldn’t bring herself to follow on her own accounts. But Jo hadn’t contacted anyone. Not even Ellen. It worried her because she didn’t really know if Jo was really happy. Looking happy and being happy were two different things. She heard a knock at her door and smiled seeing Dean standing there.

“Ellen told me you were living here now.” He said coming in. He sat down beside Charlie and noticed her screen.

“So you found out huh?” He asked.

“Ellen told me. She told me why Jo broke up with me.” Charlie said.

“Yeah. Jo was a mess for a while. She regretted what she did. So she left to get away from it.”

Charlie nodded her head. “She’s done well for the time she’s been traveling. She looks happy.”

“I don’t think she’ll be as happy like she was when she was with you.” The two looked at each other.

“Yeah. So I heard you and Cas got engaged.” She said causing Dean to smile.

“Yep. We’re trying to get ahold of Jo to see if she’ll come to the wedding.”

“How long are you going to try?” Dean shrugged.

“Don’t know. But we both need to get to work.” He said patting her shoulder.

“My first shift!” Charlie said in a childish tone which caused Dean to grinned.

 

 


	11. 2 Years Later

“Charlie! Can you cover table seven?” Ellen yelled as she poured a beer. Charlie looked up from the cash register.

“Yeah. One second.” The redhead said.

Charlie grabbed the money and went over to the table to return it. The past couple of years, Charlie had been working at the Roadhouse and attending the local college which was only a twenty minute drive. Ellen had also been letting her stay at the house still. Dean and Castiel hung out with her since Jess was at Stanford with Sam apparently and the two were happy together.

And so far, Charlie was happy. But everyday, she hoped Jo would walk through the door because she finally decided to come back. She didn’t even respond to the wedding invite and she didn’t show up to it. It killed all of them that Jo ignored something special to them. Dean became angry with Jo while Castiel figured she was busy with the companies she skated for.

Charlie went to the table where there was a bunch of teenagers sitting at it. Which meant for Charlie, she would be asked about the tattoos Dean gave her. Like the one on her forearm of the pentagram in the sun like how Jo, Dean, and Castiel have. Sam also got it before he left for college. Plus if she wore the right shirt, the star tattoos along her collarbones. It was always brought up by them.

“Hey can I help you guys?” She asked. One of them looked at her.

“So is this really where Jo Harvelle used to work?” That was something they all heard as well. Mostly Charlie and Ellen. Charlie sighed alittle.

“Yes. And her mother does own the bar.” Charlie said.

“Is she going to show up here Friday?” Another one asked. Charlie looked at her and arched her eyebrow.

“What?” She asked.

“She’s going to be at the charity skate festival Friday at the beach. Is she going to come here?” Charlie held up a finger.

“Oh second.” She said with a smile. Charlie went over to Ellen.

“What is it?” Ellen asked.

“Jo’s going to be in town Friday.” Ellen stopped and looked at her.

“What?”

“Like most teenagers, they of course asked if Jo did work here. Then they ask if she was going to show up Friday because their is a charity skate event at the beach and Jo is skating.” She said. Ellen cocked her jaw.

“Well, guess we’re going to go to the beach Friday and give Joanna a piece of our mind in why she hasn’t contacted us and didn’t come to Dean and Cas’s wedding.” Ellen said.

“Guess we’ll be close Friday.” She said.

“Yep.” She said which caused Charlie to smile.

* * *

Charlie, Ellen and Cas were walking around the park, looking for any sign of Jo. Dean stayed because he was pissed still at Jo about the wedding. Castiel on the other hand wanted to forgive her. For the three of them, it was hard to get use to the crowd again. Then again, it was a bunch of teenagers here as well. Castiel had a program in his hands looking at the skate times.

“Jo comes on in a couple of hours.” He said.

“Is there a time where she’s doing a signing or something?” Ellen asked.

“Um...In thirty minutes at the Vans tent but you have to hand a band to do it.” He said.

“Which none of us have...Wouldn’t they let you see her as her mother?” Charlie asked. Ellen shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know. If we knew where she was right now, I would try.” Ellen said.

“Find the buses.” Castiel said. The two nodded their head.

“Wheren’t they near the entrance?” Charlie asked. Ellen looked around.

She pointed to the side. “Or there.” They turned and saw the buses.

“Oh yeah. Let’s go then.” Charlie said as they started to walk over. They saw some of the security guards by them and stopped the three.

“I’m sorry, you can’t come near the bus. There is a signing in a half an hour if you want to meet any of the skaters.” He siad.

“Yeah one of them is my daughter and I need to have a talk with her.” Ellen said.

“Yeah? Which one?”

“Joanna Harvelle. Need to see my ID?” She said. The guard held out his hand. Ellen rolled her eyes and pulled it out.

“Um, can we see her too?” Charlie asked.

“Are you related to Jo?” He asked as he handed the ID back to Ellen.

“I’m her Ex and she missed his wedding?” Charlie asked.

“Sorry. Family only. Jo’s the black bus with a couple of the other skaters.” He said. Ellen looked at the two.

“I’ll get Jo to come out.” Ellen said. The two nodded their head as Ellen was let to the buses.

“You think Jo will be happy to see me?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know Charlie. She could still be hating herself for what happen between you two or she would be happy to see you again.” Castiel said.

“I want her to be happy to see me.” She said as she cringe her hands.

Then the two heard shouts and saw Jo come out of the bus with the left side of her head shaved. She was in skinny jeans and was wearing a Vans tank. Ellen came out behind her shouting at her. Both of their faces were red which the two weren’t surprised they were shouting at each other already. They saw Ellen point towards them and Jo looked at them, more at Charlie. Then Jo ran off which ended up for Ellen to call for her. She sighed and headed towards them.

“What happen?” Charlie asked.

“Jo refuses to even listen to me or talk to Charlie.” Ellen said.

“What was with her hair?” Castiel asked.

“She was doing that on the bus.” Ellen said. Charlie nodded her head.

“I’m going to get a band.” Charlie said walking away.

She found where they were being handed out and got one. She was going to give Jo a piece of her mind if she was refusing to talk to anyone. Charlie headed over to the tent and stood there. She heard some people start to cheer and saw the skaters come out and her eyes went straight to Jo. To see her again was making her happy. Looking at photos and videos of her didn’t help how much she missed her. All that went through Charlie’s mind was what she was going to say to her. The line got shorter and soon enough, Charlie was next. She went over to Jo and watched the blonde look up and stare at her. Jo gulped as Charlie put her hands on the table and leaned on the table.

“We need to talk.” Charlie said firmly.

“No.” Jo got up and started to walk away. Charlie groaned and followed her.

“Joanna Beth Harvelle! WE ARE GOING TO TALK NOW DAMNIT!” Charlie yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at them. Jo stopped for a second before she started to walk again. Charlie groaned and followed her. She followed Jo to a truck camper and got in it after Jo. Charlie noticed Jo looked like she was panicking. But it didn’t matter. She was going to let Jo have it.

“What the hell Jo?! You ignored all of us!” Charlie said as Jo sat down and put her head in her hands. “You missed Cas and Dean’s wedding! You don’t call your mother! And you ignore me! What the hell Jo?! We’re all worry about you! Dean’s pissed at you-” She heard Jo start to cry. It cause Charlie to frown and she got on her knees and took ahold of Jo’s hands.

“Jo...I’m sorry for yelling at you…” Charlie said.

“It’s not you.” Jo looked at her. “I was a dumbass. I made the wrong choice.”

Charlie shook her head. “No. You made the right one. I couldn’t let you both go to jail. I forgive you.” Jo started to cry harder hearing those words from Charlie. She dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around her. Charlie held onto her.

“I’m sorry.” Jo sobbed. Charlie kissed her on her head.

“It’s okay Jo.” She said. Jo looked at her and kissed her.

Charlie smiled, feeling the touch of metal on Jo’s lips again. No matter who she would kiss at the school, it didn’t even compare to Jo’s. Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo’s neck as she closed her eyes. She felt Jo’s hands move around her waist. There was no way the two would stop. Jo started to push her back onto the floor. Charlie stopped her.

“Shouldn’t you be doing the signing?” She asked.

“Screw it.” Jo said before she started to kiss her.

 

 


	12. Happy Endings

Jo was outside the camper brushing her teeth while on the phone as well. She was on the road heading to LA for a photoshoot. It had been a few months since she went home for the show and Charlie found her. Since then, Ellen had been forcing her to come home and visit. Plus there was Charlie now attacking her on social media. Honestly, it was making her happy because of the long time she refused to talk to anyone. Hearing their voices made her happy.

“Give me a couple of days. I’m almost there. I had to make a pit stop....home...you try having my mother...listen I’m going to hit the road in a couple of hours. I’ll let you know when I’m done for the day...See you then.” Jo hung up before she spit out the toothpaste. With the flick of her wrist, the rest came off her brushed.

She went back onto the camper and smiled at the sight of Charlie on her bed. They had the deal when Charlie was on break from her classes, she was allowed to travel with Jo. And right now it was summer break which meant three months with Charlie. Jo grabbed a towel and wiped her face before she crawled onto the bed and started to kiss her on the jaw line. Charlie smiled at the touch.

“Is it morning?”She asked.

“Mhm-hm.” Jo said as she lied down beside her. Charlie smiled and reached over for her phone.

“Its nine. Guess that means we need to change and head off right?” She asked.

“Yeah. And you can drive this time of you want.” Jo said.

“I like watching you drive. Now do I need to shave the side of your head again?” Charlie asked looking at the fuzz on Jo’s side.

“No. They will at the photoshoot. But if I’m driving, are you staying naked again?” Jo grinned.

“I can’t because remember when little kids looked into the car. Not this time.” Charlie said as she started to get out of the bed and went looking for clothes.

“Fine. I saw there is a IHOP up ahead. We can eat there and head to LA.” Jo said as Charlie put on a shirt. She looked at Jo and gave her a kiss.

“I love you.” she said.

“I love you too and I missed you.” Jo said.

 

 


End file.
